Teardrops
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Thanksgiving Danny decides to stop by the grave of a friend of his when he's spotted by an old classmate. Lessons learn that things of life can go on and opening your heart.


**Arashi: This is a request fic for DarkAngel048 for the pairing of Dash/Danny. This is set in an Au world so Danny is no longer in High school but an adult.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. I don't even make any money off this story since I just write for fun is all.**

**Warnings:**Minor character death, some language, minor oc, Au and past mpreg

Teardrops

Summary-Thanksgiving Danny decides to stop by the grave of a friend of his when he's spotted by an old classmate. Lessons learn that things of life can go on and opening your heart.

* * *

><p>Staring at the grave with sad looking eyes twenty-four year old Danny Fenton sighs softly holding his three year old son's hand who stares with eyes of wonder before asking, "Daddy is this Papa's grave?"<p>

"Yes this is your papa's grave, Victor," Danny responds smiling softly at the boy. "He is so proud of you right now for being a big boy."

The child grins puffing out his chest at the remark but sobers up quickly while looking around to see a blond hair man furrowing his brows at the sight of them together. He tugs Danny's hand earning a raise brow as he whispers, "A strange man is looking at you."

Danny narrows his baby blue eyes as the stranger moves closer slowly before shock expressions in their eyes, "Dash?"

"Fenton is that you?"

Danny nods blushing a little as the taller man looks him over but pushes it off moving his son out of Dash's sight. Dash nods watching the boy for a moment seeing the look of suspicion in those young eyes making him smile softly.

"Your kid?" He ask figure a neutral topic will do since he hasn't seen Danny in years and is surprise to find his heart still race upon the sight of him.

"Yes my son, Victor," Danny said proudly gazing at his son who takes after both of his parents and has ghost abilities as well. "How you been doing Dash?"

"I'm doing well. Just visiting my mother's grave for thanksgiving mainly. What about you?" Dash inquires finding himself calmer with in Danny's presence.

Danny just sighs unsure how to explain the strange situation but goes through it as he responds, "Just seeing my boyfriend's grave with my son to meet his papa."

Dash sputters looking at the boy really well this time asking, "Vlad and your son?"

"He's my papa," The boy scowls getting Danny to snicker feeling proud of his son.

"Vic why don't you go and play for a minute," Danny orders giving the child a smile who huffs.

In his three year old mind Victor can tell this Dash person has feelings for his daddy. Can this man be the key for his daddy's happiness? Ah to troublesome to think but play sounds really good right now. He toddles off a few feet leaving some privacy to the adults but also stay in sight of his daddy.

Danny glance at Dash finding the blond looks as handsome as ever. His heart seems to skip a couple of beats but he ignores it. He won't be letting another person in not after a year Vlad is gone from his and their son's life. How can he let another man in and be there for him. He closes his eyes taking a few breaths as the corner of his eyes stings with unshed tears.

"Fenton…Danny just cry," Dash commands remembering Tucker, Sam and Jazz mutter about Danny still hasn't grieve for his boyfriend's death.

"I can't," He murmurs shaking like a leaf not wanting his son to see him weak.

Dash pulls the raven man to his chest rubbing his back murmuring comforting words hoping to be a friend to Danny, "It's alright, Danny. I'm here and your son is safe. He's a few feet away playing. Go ahead and cry since I'm sure your little boy won't think of you weak but slowly ready to go on."

Danny sobs around the lump in his throat that he been ignoring to long. The tears continue to fall and he didn't care. As Dash said his son continue to play and childishly chatter to his papa's grave about nothing. His eyes widen at Dash's next words that will change his very world later on to make him realize something. Life continues and it's okay to move on from your old love to someone else. Vlad would want him happy and not sad all the time.

"I can be your Hero Fenton if you give me the chance."

For now Danny just cries and takes in the comfort of Dash's warm and comforting presence

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot. I just own Victor mainly. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
